Mi primer amor
by luxam9
Summary: Draco le cuenta a su pequeño Scorpius qué es el primer amor y cómo lo conoció.


Anunció que olvidé poner.

Esta historia está basada en un manga del cual lamentablemente no recuerdo el nombre porque hice esta historia hace meses. Si a alguien le suena la historia, por favor, hágamelo saber.

—Papi, ¿qué es el primer amor? —preguntó Scorpius

Draco se sacudió un poco del polvo que le había quedado al salir de la chimenea. Había ido a recoger al pequeño Scorpius de cinco años a la nueva escuela pre escolar que había abierto el ministerio para pequeños magos unos cuantos años atrás.

—¿Por qué esa pregunta tan de repente Scorpius? —cuestionó, bajando al pequeño de sus brazos y dejándolo en el suelo del recibidor.

—Una niña de la escuela dice que soy su primer amor. ¿Eso qué es?

—Bueno...

—¡Mami hizo pastel! —chilló Scorpius, al percibir el leve aroma a chocolate venir desde la cocina.

—Scorpius, ¡espera!

Draco sujetó a Scorpius antes de que hiciera un desastre tratando de alcanzar el pastel que se encontraba en la cocina. Tratando de tranquilizar al niño, cortó una rebanada y le sirvió un poco de leche del refrigerador. Scorpius sólo lo seguía con los ojos iluminados.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, no creía que estuviera mal que merendara un poco.

»Bien —empezó—, un primer amor es la primera persona que te gusta mucho.

—¿Tú tuviste un primer amor, papá? —preguntó Scorpius, llevándose un bocado del delicioso pastel de chocolate de su mami a la boca.

—Sí, sí lo tuve —contestó, mientras los recuerdos lo inundaban—. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

_El año escolar acababa de comenzar, y por todos lados llegaban murmullos de aquel estudiante nuevo que venía a la escuela de intercambio desde alguna parte de Estados Unidos. Conocí a Harry Potter en nuestra primera clase de pociones. En el momento en el que lo vi, todo a mí alrededor se desvaneció. Todo se redujo al infinitésimo momento en que sus ojos conectaron con los míos por un segundo antes de volver la vista al frente donde el profesor Severus Snape hacía acto de aparición._

_Todos mis amantes anteriores desaparecieron de mi mente, todos aquellos acostones de una sola noche y parejas de una semana simplemente dejaron de existir. Mi cerebro sólo tenía espacio para ese chico moreno de ojos increíblemente verdes._

_Después de eso, traté de invitarlo a salir en varias ocasiones, pero parecía que mi reputación había llegado rápidamente a él. Sí, era un Malfoy de la más alta sociedad en el mundo de la magia, pero mi larga carrera de corazones rotos me precedía de igual manera. _

_Harry Potter, así se hacía llamar aquel chico tímido y sencillo. Rápidamente se había hecho amigo del pelirrojo Weasley y de la sangre sucia Granger. Fue fácil averiguar sus orígenes. Su familia se había movido a los Estados Unidos antes de que él naciera por los ataques que había habido del señor oscuro casi dieciséis años atrás. _

_Después de que mi padrino, Severus Snape, lograra vencer a Lord Voldemort de la faz de la tierra con ayuda de una poción de su invención de acción lenta pero mortal hacía casi un año y convertirse en un modesto héroe de guerra, los Potter habían decidido que era ya momento de volver a Inglaterra. Lo de información que podía conseguir uno con dinero e influencias._

_Entre más lo investigaba, más me daba cuenta de que mi corazón latía rápidamente cuando pensaba en él, cuando lo veía o las pocas ocasiones en las que podía intercambiar palabras con él. Logró eludirme en varias ocasiones durante los primeros dos meses del curso, diciéndome que tenía tareas que hacer o que ya había quedado con sus amigos para ir a Hogsmeade, hasta que mi padrino nos encargó hacer una tarea juntos._

—_Hola Malfoy —Me saludó en cuanto entró a la biblioteca. Lo había citado para hacer la tarea, pero era una ocasión que no desaprovecharía._

—_Hola Harry —dije con coquetería. Al instante noté como sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero tono rosado. Se veía irresistible, quizás preguntándose por qué lo había llamado por su nombre cuanto, técnicamente, éramos casi desconocidos —. ¿Listo para trabajar?_

—_Sí... —contestó con nerviosismo. Esa timidez suya era tan atrayente._

_Trabajamos rápido y pronto terminamos nuestro proyecto. Harry comenzó a guardar sus cosas y yo no había podido hablar con él, así que jugué mis cartas._

—_Harry, ¿quisieras dar u paseo conmigo por los jardines?_

_Harry detuvo sus manos que estaban guardando los pergaminos escritos y volteó a verme. El tinte rosa reapareciendo en sus mejillas._

—_¿Contigo? —preguntó con voz temblorosa._

—_Sí. Hay algo que deseo preguntarte y me sentiría más cómodo si salimos de aquí —dije con coquetería. Sólo lo pensó un poco, pero después tuve mi respuesta._

—_Está bien._

_Era temprano, el sol aún no se ocultaba y brillaba sobre el horizonte, lanzando una amalgama de rayos de todos los colores._

_Caminamos por los jardines de Hogwarts sin decir palabra, disfrutando en silencio la compañía del otro. Bueno, al menos yo la estaba disfrutando, no sabía lo que Harry estaba pensando, él solo sostenía su mochila fuertemente entre sus brazos y miraba fijamente al frente, sus mejillas aun ligeramente sonrosadas._

_Llegamos hasta el extremo más lejano del lago, dentro de los límites permitidos del colegio y nos sentamos sobre el pasto._

—_Harry, ¿qué piensas sobre mí?_

_La pregunta pareció descolocarlo un poco._

—_Bueno Malfoy, yo—_

—_Llámame por mi nombre —le dije con una sonrisa._

_No sabía qué me pasaba últimamente, pero el sólo verlo hacía que me sintiera feliz. ¿Estaría enamorándome de Harry? De seguro que sí._

—_Draco —susurró, como queriendo saber qué se sentía pronunciar mi nombre—. Yo... Mis amigos me han contado sobre ti —contestó._

—_¿Qué te han dicho?_

—_Bueno —contestó, algo inseguro—. Que has tenido muchas parejas y que... —Dudó en continuar._

—_¿Sí? —Lo animé._

—_Que te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás._

_Y vaya que era cierto. Cómo negarlo. Pero ya estaba cansado de eso. Era momento de cambiar._

—_¿Y qué piensas tú?_

—_Yo... no te he visto con nadie desde que llegué aquí —agregó, mirándome a los ojos._

—_Es verdad —confesé. Si iba a querer algo con Harry, quería empezar de cero. Él valía la pena—. Solía jugar con los sentimientos de la gente sólo por un poco de placer. Solía seducirlos, conquistarlos y luego botarlos cuando me cansaba de su compañía. Soy una terrible persona, ¿verdad? —pregunté con una sonrisa triste._

_Harry guardó silencio, mirando hacia abajo._

_»Pero, sabes, ya no más —continué—. Me cansé de ser ese tipo de persona. Ya no quiero cambiar de chico o chica cada cierto tiempo. Quiero una verdadera relación. Quiero disfrutar la vida lejos de mi apellido, quiero ser libre de poder elegir con quien casarme, no como mi padre que quiere obligarme solo para continuar con la descendencia de la familia. Quiero amar y ser amado._

_Sabía que estaba sonando tremendamente cursi, pero estaba harto de vivir bajo el estereotipo de los Malfoy; duros, fríos y sin corazón. Quería ser feliz, y estaba seguro de que había encontrado al chico correcto._

—_¿Por qué me está contando todo esto? —preguntó. Bien, era el momento de la verdad._

—_Porque me gustas —contesté._

_Sin siquiera pensarlo, me acerqué a él y lo besé._

—Y así fue como nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

—¡Papá! ¡Quiero más pastel! —chilló Scorpius.

Draco suspiró. Definitivamente su madre lo mimaba demasiado y eso a la larga sería contraproducente. Se levantó de la mesa, entrando a la cocina para cortar otra rebanada de pastel, recordando con una sonrisa en los labios, la primera vez que había comido un pastel hecho por Harry.

—_¿Qué es este lugar? —pregunté en cuanto entramos a aquella rara habitación._

_Ese día cumplíamos diez meses de novios y para celebrarlos, Harry me había dicho que quería hacer algo especial para mí. _

_Todos en el colegio estaban sorprendidos. Yo había dejado las andadas y me había convertido en hombre de una sola pareja. Harry Potter me había cautivado. Al principio muchos de los corazones rotos que había dejado atrás habían tratado de romper la relación, pero ésta parecía fortalecerse día con día._

_La habitación frente a nosotros era acogedoramente sencilla. Solo había una sala de tres piezas frente al fuego, inundando la habitación de una cálida temperatura. Harry dejó la canasta que traía consigo en una mesita frente al fuego. Tomó asiento en el sillón más amplio y me llamó a que me sentara junto a él. Sonreí._

_Estos diez meses juntos habían sido un bálsamo para mi vida. Al enterarse, mis padres habían amenazado con desheredarme. ¿Cómo podía yo juntarme con gentuza como los Potter amantes de los muggles y de los sangre-sucia? Los ignoré. Pasara lo que pasara, no abandonaría a Harry. Sentía en lo más profundo de mí ser que él era lo más importante para mí._

—_Es una sala especial, luego te contaré cómo la encontré._

_Me senté a su lado. Acercó la canasta que había traído consigo y destapó su contenido. Ahí estaba un pastel que tenía muy buena pinta._

_»Este pastel lo hice yo —confesó, con esa timidez que me volvía loco—. Lo hice para ti._

_Sacó el pastel de la canasta junto con unos platos y una pequeña jarra con leche fresca. Sirvió los vasos y cortó dos rebanadas de pastel, pasándome una._

_Antes de empezar a comer, se quitó la túnica de la escuela y yo hice lo mismo, quedando ambos en camisa y pantalón. Alrededor de su cuello pude vislumbrar el dije que le había regalado al amanecer. Siendo la celebración de nuestros primeros seis meses juntos, había logrado convencer a Hedwig, su lechuza, a que le hiciera la entrega con una nota romántica. Sabía que a Harry no le gustaban las cosas demasiado ostentosas, así que había escogido un collar sencillo con una pequeña piedra de jade. _

_Había sido un regalo perfecto. Harry me había recibido con un gran beso durante el desayuno en el gran comedor y me había susurrado al oído que me daría mi regalo al anochecer._

_Disfruté ese pastel como nunca. La textura del pan sobre mi lengua era increíble, se deshacía dentro de mi boca. El sabor era una sinfonía de diversos chocolates que inundaban mis papilas gustativas y las volvía locas._

_Comimos en cómodo silencio, disfrutando de nuestra compañía entre sonrisas y susurros, tal y como nos habíamos acostumbrado a hacerlo. Lejos de los demás, en la soledad de los jardines o de alguna habitación que había sido testigo de incontables noches de besos apasionados y caricias inocentes._

_Cuando terminé el último bocado de mi pastel, lamí mis labios con deleite. Había estado delicioso. Dejé el plato sobre la mesilla frente a mí y volteé a ver a Harry que tenía sus ojos puestos en mí con un brillo extraño en su mirada._

_Se acercó lentamente, acortando la distancia entre nosotros y entonces, me besó. Comenzó como un dulce beso, una tierna caricia a la que me había hecho adicto con el pasar de los meses. Sólo que ahora había algo diferente. Poco a poco, Harry se había ido acercando cada vez más y más a mi cuerpo hasta el punto de casi sentarse sobre mis piernas. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Se levantó, pasó sus piernas sobre las mías, y quedó sentado frente a mí, besándome de nuevo, sus piernas rodeando mis caderas._

_¿Qué estada pasando?_

—_Draco —dijo entre beso y beso—. Quiero... quiero hacerlo..._

_¿Hacer? ¿Hacerlo? ¿Hacer qué...? ¡¿HACERLO?! _

—_Harry —no pude evitar que mi voz saliera como un gemido. Las manos de Harry se habían colado por debajo de mi camisa—. ¿Qué...?_

_Harry rompió nuestro beso._

—_Estoy listo Draco._

_Listo... Listo... Harry estaba listo..._

_Dos meses atrás había salido esa conversación. En una de sus sesiones de besos y caricias, no había podido evitar que el calor me inundara y tratara de llegar más allá. Harry había detenido mis avances diciendo que aún no estaba listo y yo lo había respetado. Lo quería tanto que estaba dispuesto a esperarlo todo lo que hiciera falta._

_Pero ahora. ¿Harry estaba listo?_

—_¿Estás seguro Harry? —Tuve que cerciorarme porque una vez que comenzara, estaba seguro de que no iba a ser capaz de detenerme. No con ese cándido cuerpo frente a mí._

_Harry volvió a besarme y susurró un "sí" contra mis labios._

_De ahí, todo fue la perdición. Me zambullí en ese cuerpo como un pez que regresa al agua después de estar un minuto al aire. Besé, acaricié e idolatré su cuerpo como el tesoro más preciado que se me pudiera haber entregado en mi vida._

_Lo hice gemir incontables veces, recorriendo su cuerpo con caricias suaves y dulces, pero al mismo tiempo, candentes e incitadoras. Bebí su esencia, disfrutando de su único sabor y de sus guturales demostraciones de placer. _

_Me apropié de su cuerpo, marcándolo como mío, adentrándome en lo más profundo de su ser y dejando mi esencia en una cúspide de placer compartido, susurrando nuestros nombres entre incontables besos, bebiendo el aliento del otro._

_Había sido perfecto._

_Me desplomé a su lado, sintiendo la nube del orgasmo recorrer mi cuerpo, dejándome sin energías. Volteé a ver a Harry quien me observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios._

—_Te quiero Draco._

—Fuimos novios durante casi dos años. Fue increíble —dijo Draco, sonriendo ante el lejano recuerdo.

—¡Papá! —chilló Scorpius, alargando la última letra—. ¡Quiero más pastel!

—Sin embargo —continuó Draco, ignorando el pedido de su hijo—. No todo fue miel sobre hojuelas.

—_Terminemos con esto._

_Dejé la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo mi ensayo. Faltaba muy poco para los exámenes finales y era una redacción para obtener unos cuantos puntos extras sobre el promedio final. Nos habíamos juntado en la sala de menesteres para terminar juntos._

—_¿A qué te refieres?_

—_Terminemos —dijo Harry con seriedad—. Estuve pensándolo durante varios días. Como ya vamos a terminar la escuela, terminemos con lo nuestro también._

_No sabía qué decir. Me había quedado sin palabras. ¿Harry estaba en realidad diciéndome que quería terminar conmigo? ¿Después de años de tener una relación que aunque había tenido sus altos y sus bajos, habían logrado sacar adelante? Había notado a Harry serio las últimas semanas, después de una plática que os había dado la profesora McGonagall sobre lo que haríamos los estudiantes al salir del colegio._

_Yo había dicho por lo bajo que tendría que trabajar para mantenerme sólo pues aparentemente mi padre me había desheredado por descontinuar el linaje de los Malfoy al negarme a casarme con una de mis tantas pretendientes. _

—_¿Por qué? —pregunté, sintiendo la boca seca y tratando de que mi voz no flaqueara._

—_Sólo estábamos jugando —dijo con una sonrisa que me pareció extraña mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas en su mochila._

—_¿Jugando? —Me puse de pie al mismo tiempo que él._

—_Lo mejor es que te cases con alguna de las pretendientes que te consiguió tu padre —dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. Que formes una familia —Su tono de voz había bajado poco a poco—. Que... tengas un hijo..._

—_Harry, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?_

_No pude soportarlo más. Corrí hacia él, lo tomé del brazo y lo volteé, obligándolo a verme. Entonces lo vi. Harry estaba llorando. Amargas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y le fue imposible seguir hablando sin romper en llanto._

_»Harry... —susurré._

—_Draco... Yo solo... Yo solo quiero que seas feliz..._

Unos toques se escucharon en la puerta.

—¡Mami llegó! —chilló Scorpius—. ¡Mami llegó!

Scorpius saltó de su silla y corrió hacia la puerta, saltando sobre las piernas de su madre que traía a un niño pequeño de unos tres años en un brazo y una bolsa en la otra.

»¡Mami!

—Scorpius, ya te he dicho que no me digas mamá —dijo Harry, dejando al pequeño James en el piso y acercándose a la cocina para sacar el contenido de la bolsa, ingredientes para una deliciosa cena de navidad.

—Pero ese apodo te queda bien Harry —dijo Draco, llegando a su lado y atrapando su cintura, dándole un beso de bienvenida—. Bienvenido a casa —susurró con una sonrisa.

—Traje para hacer un pastel de queso para la cena.

—¡Quiero más pastel! —chilló Scorpius.

—¡Pastel! —dijo James, imitando a su hermano mayor.

Draco suspiró.

—Los mimas demasiado.

Harry sólo sonrió.

—_Draco... Yo solo... Yo solo quiero que seas feliz..._

_Lo sostuve por los hombres y lo acerqué a mi cuerpo, encerrándolo en un abrazo._

—_Eres un tonto Harry. ¿Qué acaso no sabes que mi felicidad está a tu lado?_

_Pronto sentí cómo sus lágrimas mojaban mi camisa, pero no me importó. Éste era. Éste era el momento indicado._

—_Draco..._

—_Te amo Harry._

_El cuerpo entre mis brazos se congeló. Harry salió de su refugio en mi pecho y me miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes._

—_Yo también te amo Draco._

Ambos se graduaron de la escuela y decidieron vivir juntos. Aunque Lucius Malfoy había jurado que Draco había sido desheredado, la realidad era que nunca pudo quitarle el ojo a su hijo de encima, mucho menos cuando, gracias a los increíbles avances en pociones por el héroe de guerra, Severus Snape, ambos habían podido comenzar su propia familia.

Primero había llegado el pequeño Scorpius Malfoy, una copia fidedigna de su padre y que pronto se había convertido en el niño de los ojos de su abuelo, y junto a su esposa Narcisa, se habían encargado de mimar al pequeño con creces. Poco menos de dos años después, había decidido tener un segundo bebé.

Todo había sido increíble y Draco sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al desafiar a su familia. Nunca había sido tan feliz.


End file.
